Rescue Me
by MommieJen
Summary: Face comes to Amy's aid , she returns the favor, and the end result surprises them both. I never thought I'd do a Face/Amy story, but here it is. Just a fluff piece.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing at all having to do with The A-Team. Not even Billy._

* * *

Face's eyes snapped open to the sound of the ringing phone. He was pretty sure he had just fallen asleep minutes before as he blinked twice to clear the fog from his brain before he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Face! Thank God!" Amy's slurred, hushed voice whispered to him.

"Amy?" Face sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was awake now. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I kind of, need help," Amy's voice was tinged with desperation.

Face realized her words weren't clear. "Amy, are you drunk?" He was pulling on the clothes he had just removed while trying to figure out what was going on.

"Um...maybe. I met this guy for dinner after work, and it ended up being dinner and drinks and we came back to my place for more drinks and now he won't leave and I don't know what to do and I've obviously had too many drinks tonight and I shut myself in the bedroom but I don't think that's going to last long and Face..."

As if on cue, Face could hear pounding on Amy's bedroom door and an equally drunk sounding male voice yelling to her that if she didn't come out, he was coming in.

_Shit_, Face thought. "Buy time, Amy. I'll be right there," he slammed the phone down and was headed out the door before he even gave her a chance to respond.

Amy's place was about fifteen minutes away, but between the Vette and little traffic, Face made it in about five. He bounded up the stairs two at a time until he reached her floor. He was going to do the polite thing and knock on her door, but when he heard her yell a very firm, although certainly drunk sounding "Get away from me!", politeness went out the wayside and he kicked the door in.

Before Amy could even acknowledge his presence, Face had jerked her date up off of her and had him against the wall, hand around his throat. "Listen, sleezeball," he snarled. "I do believe she asked you to leave."

Even with Face's hand around his throat, Sleezeball managed to gasp out a drunken "Aw, ease up, man. We were just having a good time. You know how it is, you'd do the same thing."

Face managed to pin the guy to the wall with one arm and run his gun up the creep's leg. "No, I wouldn't. Because, unlike you, I know when to call it quits and what it means when a lady says no. Now you forget she exists and lose her number or you will find yourself without the proper equipment, if you catch my drift." Face pressed his weapon in between the guy's legs to drive home his point. "Understand?"

Wide-eyed at the thought, Amy's former date simply nodded yes. Face held him there for a few more seconds, then gave him a forceful toss towards the open door. Face followed behind, closed the door, and flipped the deadbolt.

He turned to face Amy, who had managed to sit up against the corner of the couch by now. She stared at him trying to comprehend all that had taken place. Face sat beside her and put his arm around her as he eyed her carefully. She didn't appear to be hurt, but was definitely disheveled. Her dress was more out of place than in place, revealing more than what he knew she would be comfortable with had she been sober. "Why don't you go change, Amy."

Amy rested her hand on Face's chest, her fingers tracing little circles on his shirt. "My hero, my knight in shining armor. Wanna stay for a while? Maybe come help me change?"

For the second time in the last half an hour, Face cursed to himself again. He knew the look on Amy's face, he knew it quite well. It was a look he usually took delight in seeing, but not tonight. Not with Amy.

Amy's sly grin turned into an obvious pout when Face moved her hands off his chest. "What Face, you'll chase anyone in a skirt except for me?"

Face eyed her cautiously. At least when he had to deal with a drunk Murdock, he didn't have to worry about being hit on. Usually. "Amy, it's not that." Actually, Face realized as he sized her up in the dress she was in, it was just the opposite. "You're a friend. And drunk. And that makes this," he paused to remove her wandering hands from him again before continuing, "a very bad decision."

Amy didn't put up a fight against him as he helped he stand and directed her to her bedroom. "Now go get changed out of that dress," he ordered. As he watched her half walk, half stumble towards the room, her hand on the wall, he hoped she would reemerge in something decent. He was relieved when she appeared in sweat pants and a tshirt, both of which had seen better days. At least she wasn't going to be driving him crazy in that dress, he thought.

"Stay?" Amy plopped down beside him again on the couch and leaned her head against him. "I'll feel better if you do."

Face covered her up with a blanket from the back of the couch. "What is it with you women and your guilt trips?" He teased her gently as he helped get her situated. "I'll stay as long as you promise to behave yourself, young lady. No more trying to sweet talk the master conman," he chided her. While he would never in a million years try to play Amy, he had to admit to himself that her brazen flirting was getting to him. He would be sure to give her a hard time about it later, he noted.

Amy smiled at him as she patted his cheek. "Thanks, Facey. You're one of the good guys." She gave him an obviously drunken kiss on the cheek before settling in for the night against him. As she closed her eyes, her hand drifted over to where she knew his gun was holstered against him. "Face..." she whispered, "is that a gun in your pocket or are..."

Face cut her off before she could even finish the joke. "Amy," he removed her hand, which took more effort than he thought it would, "you promised you would behave, remember?"

"Sorry, Face," Amy sleepily replied. She settled for falling asleep curled up next to him and soon he was asleep too.

Even though it had been a late night, Face still woke just as the sun started to rise. He checked on Amy by his side and was relieved to see she was out cold. He slipped out from beside her and made sure she was comfortable on the couch before he quietly slipped out of her apartment. He was soon back and silently worked.

It was a few hours later when Amy slowly blinked her eyes open. It took her a few minutes to remember why she was on the couch and not in her bed and what had happened. She sat up, then immediately put set her head in her hands with a moan. Something bright caught her eye on the kitchen counter. She slowly stood and walked over, now she understood what Murdock meant when he said some colors were too noisy, she realized.

Before her stood a large vase filled with all different kinds and colors of flowers. Beside the vase was a new bottle of aspirin, a piping hot thermos of coffee, and a folded up note. She cracked open the aspirin, poured a cup of coffee, and sat down on one of the barstools to read the note.

_Amy - __Glad you knew you could call me, I'll always have your back. I'll have to teach you how to select better dates in the future. Fixed the lock on the door. Take it easy today, will check on you later. F._


	2. Chapter 2

Amy picked up the ringing phone at her desk in the office. "Amy Allen."

"Hey kid," Hannibal's voice came through the line. "You up to a babysitting job tonight?"

Amy groaned. Occasionally her help with the team included babysitting a sick or injured team member when it wasn't a life threatening emergency and they needed to lie low. "Depends on if your're talking an angry mudsucker, a whiny second in command, or a crazy pilot" she quipped.

She could hear Hannibal's smirk through the phone. "It would be door number two, Miss Allen. I'm supposed to be filming 'Revenge of the Aquamaniac Again' tonight and was hoping I could drop him off at your place."

"Sure, bring him by after I get off work here in a bit," Amy sighed. So much for her date by herself in front of a movie tonight, she thought. "What's wrong with him?"

"A couple things, actually. He's got a shiny new hole in his shoulder being held together with stitches and while field surgery fixed the hole, it wasn't exactly a sterile environment. So he's high on pain meds, has a fever, and is on antibiotics. He's been a real treat to live with these last few days," Hannibal chuckled.

"Great," Amy groaned. "Looking forward to it, I guess."

Hannibal laughed. "See you later, kid."

* * *

Amy opened the apartment door for Hannibal as he helped Face in and to the couch. She helped the Colonel get Face settled, then listened as Hannibal went over Face's treatment with her.

"No matter how much he begs, no more pain meds for another two hours," Hannibal instructed her as he set the bottles on the counter. "His right shoulder was hit, dressing shouldn't need to be changed. Just gave him the antibiotics, he's good on those until his next dose in the morning. Keep him as cool as you can and comfortable, fever is high but not dangerous. This will probably be a long night for me, so see you in the morning, kid," Hannibal grinned widely at her around his cigar.

"Hannibal!" But it was too late, he had turned and left. Amy sighed. Dr Amy it was, then. She knelt down on the floor beside the couch and softly touched Face's forehead. The touch caused him to flutter his eyes open.

"Heeey Ammmy," Face tried his best to sound normal, but between the fever and the pain meds, it was all he could do to get semi-coherant words to form.

"Face," Amy brushed the hair off his forehead with her hand. "You're hot."

That got an evil grin out of him. "I knew you'd come around," he slurred.

Amy laughed. "Not that way, bozo. You're burning up." She left his side for a moment, then returned with a bowl of ice water and a washcloth. She dipped it in the water and smoothed the cold, wet rag against his head. "How you feeling, soldier?"

Face grinned at her with a goofy smile. "You're a cute nurse!"

Amy sighed. "Face, you're higher than a kite right now, Hannibal's got you drugged to the gills and you're running a fever. Just go to sleep so I don't have to listen to you."

Face was fading into sleep fast, she noticed. But before he was out again, he looked at her. "Stay?"

She smiled as she gave him a mostly platonic kiss on the cheek. "You know I will," she whispered. Since Face was stretched out the length on her couch, she sat on the floor in front of him, keeping watch over his temperature as he slept. As she watched over him, she had to just shake her head and chuckle. This tough guy truly seemed to need someone to look after him when he was down for the count. Amy pondered the reasoning behind that fact for a while, then gradually fell asleep with her head resting on the couch cushion beside Face.

Amy woke a short time later to find Face tossing and turning in his sleep. She dipped the washcloth in the cold water again and applied it to his head. Still hot, she realized, but not quite as bad. "How you doing?" she quietly asked him.

Face managed to open his eyes and look at her. "Do I get a full body cold sponge bath and not just my forehead?"

"Nice try, soldier. Do you always flirt with the help?" Amy shot back at him, but did start wiping down his hot face, neck, and bare arms with the cold cloth.

"Ahh...thanks..." Face mumbled. "Can I get more happy pills now? Shoulder really hurts," he hissed.

Amy glanced at the clock and was pleased to see that he had held off until right at the appropriate time. "Sure. Why don't you let me check it first, though." Face nodded his agreement and Amy started to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt and slipped her hand under the material so she could check the shoulder dressing. Face caught her eyes with his, smirked at her, and brushed his hand through her hair, trying his best to look like the suave charmer he was.

"Face," Amy took his hand and set it back down on the couch. "You're a friend, and delirious. And that makes this a very bad decision." She fully enjoyed using the same line on him that he had used on her just a few weeks ago.

She couldn't tell if Face's feelings were really hurt, if it was a tease, or if it was because of his injuries, but hurt did cross his eyes and linger longer than normal. Needing another dose of pain medicine and then the susbsequential side effects left his true feelings nearer to the surface than normal, and even though he didn't voice them, she was learning to read between the lines and catch glimpses of the true Templeton Peck and not just the Faceman.

A quick check of the shoulder dressing looked ok to Amy's untrained eyes, nothing obviously wrong with it. "Stay here, Face, I'll get some medicine for you," Amy brushed the hair off his forehead.

Face caught her hand with his good arm and stared her in the eyes. "Thanks for doing this, Amy. You're an angel."

Amy blushed as she suddenly realized how close they were to each other. "And you're the one who isn't right in the head tonight," she kidded him lightly, more to change the subject than anything. She stood up from her spot on the floor and headed to the kitchen, returning a minute later with pain meds and a glass of water. "Here," she helped him sit up a bit, "Drink up."

Face gratefully took what Amy offered and watched her set the glass in the kitchen sink. He wasn't sure if it was the meds, the pain, the fever, or none of the them, but he was suddenly certain that she was a beautiful angel.

* * *

After no answer to the light knock on Amy's door the next morning, Hannibal used the spare key he had and opened her door. He suddenly stopped in the doorway, leaned against it, and just observed for a minute. There was Face, passed out cold on the couch. His color looked better than it had the night before and the sheen of sweat appeared to be gone. Amy sat on the floor in front of the couch, her head on the couch cushion resting beside Face's head, Face's good arm flopped down off the couch around her awkwardly. Perhaps, he realized, there was something more to their friendship than either one of them realized.


	3. Chapter 3

With a tired sigh, Amy gladly picked up her purse and walked away from her desk at the newspaper and out the door. It had been a long week; not only had she pulled her normal work schedule, but had spent the last few evenings with the Team going over plans for their next job. As she walked to her car in the parking garage, she became aware of a car following behind her. She quickened her pace as the car pulled up beside her.

"Can I offer a pretty lady a ride?"

Amy stopped and stared. "Face! Don't do that to me! You scared me!"

Face just winked at her as he leaned over and opened the passenger door. "Get in."

Amy stood there for a minute, evaluating her options. "Fine. Have it your way, Face." She slid in the car and shut the door. As Face took off again, she looked over at him. "What's up?"

"Well, Ames, I know you've had a rough month or so pulling some long hours, playing overnight nurse to me, and helping us. I figured I'd repay the favor and treat you to dinner," he smiled at her and hoped she'd go along without much of an argument. "Unless," he quipped, "you have another date night planned in front of the T.V. with your favorite ice cream."

"Face!" Amy reached over and gave him a playful smack on the arm. "At least I don't have to worry about being hit on if I'm home alone."

Face chuckled. He knew he was going to in trouble for what he was about to do, but he couldn't help it. "Hey Ames," he asked her, "did it hurt?" He had made it his personal mission to torment her with bad pick up lines ever since she had drunkenly hit on him and he had asked her for a sponge bath when he was doped up on meds and running that fever.

She looked at him, confused. He couldn't believe she didn't know this one. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven." He snuck a look at her from the corner of his eye and was rewarded with a well deserved eye roll. Face enjoyed teasing her and the corny jokes they shared, and from the slight blush on her cheeks, he guessed she didn't mind it either.

"Hey Facey," she managed to shoot back right away. "Do you believe in love at first sight or..."

Face finished it with her as they both said together, "Should I walk by again?"

By this time they were both laughing and Amy couldn't decide if the blatant flirting was real between the two of them or not. They had always enjoyed bantering back and forth, but she just wasn't sure if he was just laying on the charm or if there was any sincerity behind the flirting. As they drove, she decided now was the perfect time to try to get some serious answers from him, especially since there was no way out of a moving vehicle.

"Face?" When Face glanced from the road at her with his eyebrows raised, she continued. "Why Face?" She knew the answer he would give, she knew as much of his background as he would share, but wanted to push him for more.

"Well, darling, it's because the Faceman here can charm anyone out of anything without them even realizing they've been asked, it's just part of the job," Face's wide smile was plastered on his face.

"But why the constant con?" Amy couldn't help digging deeper, the reporter in her wanted to see how far she could go.

Face knew she had him; she knew all about the conned personas, heck, he realized, she often helped run them as his stand-in wife or job partner. "Well, you know I can't let people know who I really am. It's part of the lifestyle." They had pulled into the Italian restaurant by now, but Amy made no move to get out of the Vette and neither did he.

"Face," Amy reached over and touched his arm. "You've been running the con for so long that you don't even know who you are."

"But...but," Face faltered for words for the first time in a long time. "That IS who I am. It's my part of the team." Truth was, he realized, running a good scam for a job gave him as much jazz as much as it did for Hannibal when one of his plans came together.

"Face," Amy's voice was gentle and soothing. "You are who other people want you to be. Maybe you should try just being yourself for tonight." She still had her hand on his arm and locked eyes with him. She swallowed hard, then confessed, "I like the real Face."

"Amy..." Face was surprised to hear a confession like that out of her. "Amy, I don't even know if I know how to be myself anymore."

"I know, Face. I know. And I've figured you out already. You've developed the reputation for liking the finer things in life to compensate for your childhood years. You have the playboy reputation because although you want a relationship, you are too afraid to let anyone other than the Team close because of your fear of rejection. You can't let anyone know what you really do and your past is too painful to discuss with anyone," Amy paused and nervously raised her hand up to his cheek. "Well, I know, Templeton. And none of that scares me." The words shocked even herself, Amy couldn't remember when she had ever been so forthcoming with him.

Likewise, Face was surprised to hear her words. Pleasantly surprised, he realized. He caught her hand in his. "Amy, I've rarely dated a woman more than a few times. but maybe that's because I haven't found one I've connected with as much as I have with you. If you're willing to give this a try," he stopped to kiss her hand, "I'd be honored to spend some time exploring our relationship," his eyes sparkled at her.

Amy noticed the bright blue eyes and the unusually cloudy sky in the windows outside the car. "Hey Face," she suddenly decided she could play his corny pick up line game as she said, "You must have stolen all the blue from the sky and put it in your eyes."

Face leaned in towards her so their faces were nearly touching. "That is so horrible," he whispered. "How about we go with 'Let's commit the perfect crime, I'll steal your heart and you steal mine?', that might have a better chance."

"I can't believe that's going to work," Amy whispered. Face made his move for a kiss that ended up lingering longer than he expected.

Face finally opened his door and got out. After opening Amy's door, he offered her a hand out of the car, a dazzling smile, and a wink. "Well, since we've had a sample of dessert, how about some dinner?"


End file.
